Let me show you, Regina (Swan Queen) With the 11th Doctor
by bloggerofthedoctor
Summary: Regina is going on a little trip to the past with the Doctor. This is a crossover because i really liked the image of Regina and the Doctor together in the TARDIS. It will be a love story about Regina and Emma with a little help from the Doctor and Henry
1. Chapter 1: Like Fire and Ice

A/N Hello everyone, this is an idea i had in my head a long time. I just wanted to write a first chapter. It's Un Beta'd so mistakes are mine, if it's really bothering you please inform me. Well as i said before, i just like to write it's my passion. I'm not a very good story writer, but i just want to share my ideas with y'all! :)

Chapter 1: Like fire and ice

_"He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And... he's wonderful._

Mary Margaret read the words with respect. She had a big blue book in her tiny hands. It was story time in her classroom. Her students loved it, she read them with such passion.

Henry was also in the classroom. He heard the story about The Doctor and The Evil Queen. A story written, but it was a myth. Something that needed to happen. But not yet happened. He knew everything about stories. Henry had his precious Once Upon A Time book always with him in his backpack. But the curse was still intact. The curse? Yes, it was a horrible curse.

People forgot. They lived in a town called Storybrooke, and they were happy. Living their normal lives. Their fake lives. With smiles on their faces. But they were all separated from their loved ones. They had no happy endings. They smiled at the town's mayor respected her. She was a tall woman, with black hair and eyes brown as chocolate. But they didn't know. They didn't know she was the Evil Queen. But was she? Did she get her happy ending in the end?

"Miss Blanchard? Can i have that book about The Doctor? It's a very interesting story, maybe i can use it for operation cobra". Henry wanted that book, he needed it. Because the curse needed to be broken.

"Of course Henry, take it with you and keep it safe" Mary Margaret always wanted to give the most beautiful stories to Henry. He was a bright kid, but needed some hope in his live.

Emma lived also in Storybrooke. Was she cursed? No but she lived there for her son Henry. A couple months ago he appeared on her doorstep on her twenty- eight birthday. She wished that she wouldn't be alone. She wasn't alone, if only she knew that her family lived in that tiny town. But Emma didn't believe in the curse. She lived her whole life with these stories as a kid, and she just couldn't believe they were real. "It are just fairytales Henry, stories". She told him a lot. But she loved the kid, and she wanted the best for him. She also loved the fights with Regina, that woman had some spirit. But sometimes she saw something else in her eyes, loneliness. She knew Regina was lonely. In the end Emma was also cursed. Cursed with reality, with the cold world she lived her life in without parents and family.

When Henry got home his mother was still working. He lived at 108 Mifflin street, the biggest house on the block. The mayor's house. But he wasn't happy there, his mother was evil. He went upstairs and started to read about The Doctor, he saw what needed to happen. He knew that That Wonderful man could help the Evil Queen. But how do you reach out to someone if that man is somewhere between the stars? In the book was one story, the story about Amelia Pond. He read the story about the girl who waited. That were the first chapters, the story about The Doctor himself what he had lost. He saw the resemblance between the Doctor and his mother. He just needed to wait and have faith.

"Good morning sheriff are we doing nothing at Granny's and drinking hot cocoa again? I'm sure there are more important things to attend to, then stare at Ruby's well you know what i mean Miss Swan". Regina walked in the diner. When that women stood in the diner it felt like you were trapped and couldn't get past her.

"Well i just need my morning drink and then i'm going to work my queen" Emma always bullied her with queen because she acted like one a lot. But because of Henry's stories it seemed fun.

But they were always fighting and making problems of anything that they could think of. But Emma knew she felt weak in the knees when the mayor was going to invade her personal space. She felt the heat of the mayor's anger and well that turned her on. She knew she had feelings for the beautiful women. The whole town adored the angry mayor because she was drop- dead gorgeous with her high heels. But they also feared her.

Well Emma wanted to see her little boy after work. But she knew she first had to go trough the mayor, again. She mentally prepared herself for a fight. But she was quite nice actually. Henry was allowed to go for ice cream this afternoon. Because Regina had plans of her own. She saw that blue book Henry was reading all night. She needed to see what was in it. Books in Storybrooke were special. Because some of the books came from fairytale land, and the myths and stories inside them were real.

When she saw the book she dropped it the minute she read the words. He's like fire and ice... She knew who that was. That man, she knew him with his bow tie...

**Twenty- eight years earlier..**

"I will give you this happy happy day, because tomorrow you all going to lose all your happy endings. I'm going to prison all of you in a place so horrible, without your loved ones. So enjoy this day. The Queen's evil laugh echoed in the palace of Snow White.

When Regina was at her own castle she saw something. Something blue. There was a man sitting on her throne. "Hello Regina, I'm The Doctor. You're going to cast a curse that will send your fairytale people to earth. The planet that is under my protection. I will not allow you to trap people against their own will" The Doctor said with an angry look on his face.

How dare that man sitting on my throne?! Regina thought.

"Well it's going to happen Doctor so you better prepare" The Evil Queen said with her evil smirk.

"Well then i make you this promise Queen Regina, Evil is made not born. You are not as evil as you may seem. After twenty- eight years there will be a saviour. A saviour you will share true love with. How awful it may seem, you will get your happy ending. I'm going to make sure of it, and i will come at your doorstep one day. That day you will live your life, and you never expect me to come. You think i'm just a story in your head. But then you will come with me, because i need to show you something". The Doctor was serious, he was going to protect the people, and he had mercy for The Evil Queen. Because he knew how she felt, but he never acted on the things he had lost in his life.

"Well you're just a young man how will you stand against all my knowledge and power?" Regina yelled trough her throne room.

"Well looks can be deceiving, i'm not as young as i look" The Doctor answered with his famous smile.

Then the mad man snapped with his fingers. "You're going to remember this blue box, it's going to haunt you in your nightmares" and the doors of the TARDIS flew open.

He disappeared.

**This present day..**

Regina remembered that day again, the day she met The Doctor. She knew what was about to happen. But was she ready for it? Because she knew it would change everything, but she was tired of fighting after twenty- eight years of misery. She lived in a town full of people she hated, but were smiling and being nice to her all day. She grew sick of it.

The doorbell rang, and Regina snapped out of all her thoughts. Henry and Emma were at her doorstep.

"We brought ice cream, we wanted to eat it here with you" Emma said with a smile on her face.

"That's kind of you Miss Swan" Regina couldn't be angry, because she knew how Henry loved it when the three of them were spending time together, it was rare.

But Henry noticed his Mother's face, as if she just had seen a ghost. She was still holding Henry's book.

"I wanted to read the stories Miss Blanchard is filling your head with son. Because you need to know that these things aren't real" Regina had a slight tremble in her voice. Henry noticed. He saw that the story scared his mother. Really scared. He knew it was the truth, so he believed in forgiveness.

"What's this story about?" Emma asked, it surprised the two, because normally she would just tell them it's crap. But she was curious, she also saw the look on Regina's face.

"Well Miss Swan, it's about a madman with a blue box. At first you read his story. But then the stories collide. He comes to earth and he takes the Evil Queen with him as companion because he wants to save her. He want her to see that evil is made not born. But the last pages are missing. So we don't know how it ends. Just a silly story made up by someone who thought it was funny to come up with this Doctor figure". She said almost convincing herself.

Emma thought about it for a minute. But she was easily convinced, she didn't believe it. But lately she felt something disturbing inside her. Like there was a storm coming. Something terrible was about to happen. But she liked to forget that feeling. Hide it under her stubborn mind.

But then something happened. They heard a weird noise.

Vworrrp Vworrrrp Woossshaa.

A big blue box appeared in the kitchen.

Hello Regina, Emma and Henry.

I'm The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Memories

A/N Chapter 2 already, un beta'd so mistakes are mine. The storyline is a bit complicated sometimes, so if you have questions just ask. I do not own these lovely characters.

Chapter 2: Strange memories

The past.

For some people it's something beautiful,

For some people it's something sad,

Sometimes the past catches up with us,

But the worst thing is a past that haunts you every moment of everyday and night.

_It's also in your head._

Why was Regina going with the Doctor? She was just tired, after all those years she just wanted something else. Because she wanted to be happy, she thought the curse would make her happy. But it only gave her an endless need for something, for love and someone who would care for her. But there was just a big gaping hole where once was a loving heart. She knew all magic came with a price, but she never thought the price for the curse would be so devastating. She was convinced it would give her what she always wanted, but she was blinded by rage.

"Doctor, what is the meaning of all this?" She didn't know what was going on. Where would a blue box take them? She had heard of it's power of traveling trough the time and space continuum but she did not believe that something like that would be possible. "Regina, we're going to make a little jump to someone's past, someone you know very well. I think that is something you need to see." The brunette wasn't very patient. But she knew she just had to wait for them to arrive, and after a couple of hours they did.

"Come with me Regina, let me show you" The Doctor said with his all knowing grimace.

They were in Boston, before a large building. "Come along, Regina. Let's have a look inside. I have a cloaking device so people can't see us". The Doctor was already barging in the large building. Regina was unsure where this was going, but she followed the raggedy man anyway.

When they were inside, she knew where she was. It was a foster home, with all kinds of children and rooms. But The Doctor was already running up the stairs, Room eleven. That's where Emma Swan lives.

"I wish that next time people take me in, they don't hit me anymore. Oh, and i hope that they will be nice to me. Love me, because the last people were so mean, and they said i was nothing but a brat. Just because i don't have a family doesn't mean i am nothing. The people here bully me because i'm small and they think my hair looks stupid."

A little girl with blonde hair was wishing upon the stars. It was Emma Swan, and it was her birthday.

"It's her sixth birthday Regina, she's lonely. Do you see the bruises on her arm? Emma had a rough youth. She doesn't know this yet, but the next people who will take her in will be cruel to her, and that will change that wishing girl forever. So this girl, this little girl needs a little bit of hope on her birthday Regina. You can give her that. So come on have a little chat with her. I'll be waiting in the TARDIS".

"Hi there Emma" Regina said with her kindest voice.

"Hello, who are you?" The young girl asked with her soaked eyes from crying.

"Well I am just someone who wants to spent some time with you, i heard it was your birthday today, can i join you?" Regina was standing at her bedside, ready to sit down. She was going to give this girl hope, because when she saw little Emma, so scared. Her heart broke a little.

"Shall i tell you a bedtime story?" Regina knew lots of stories from fairytale land. So she was going to tell the most beautiful of them all. She despised the people, but she knew that Emma needed it.

"Yes! I love stories, they always make me happy. But only the first family i lived with would tell me stories". Her eyes went a little bit sad, because she loved that first family. But when they got a kid of their own they threw her out like garbage.

"Well then, i will tell you a beautiful story". Regina said a little bit nervous, she needed to do this. It was the only way of redemption she knew that. Time can be rewritten, so Emma will remember this when i get back.

"Once Upon A Time...

There was a beautiful young princess called Snow White, she was strong. Because she had lost her mother, and her father. She was all on her own. Because she was fighting an Evil Queen who had taken over her kingdom. But she lived in a forest with her friend Red Riding Hood, they both survived. But one day she met a Charming Prince. They fell in love. How hard the Evil Queen tried to keep them apart, they made a promise to each other. That they would always find each other. In the end they did Emma, they found each other always how hard it seemed sometimes and how difficult their paths were. In the end, they will live happily ever after."

"Shall we make a promise too Emma? That when you're much older, that we will find each other again?" Regina knew what she was doing. But the girl needed to have hope, she needed someone.

"Well how much older?" The young blonde asked with a curious look on her face.

"Twenty-two years, then you will find me again. But at first you won't remember me, but give it a little time. You will be happy again dear. Now go to sleep, and when you're feeling bad, or lonely. Just think about Snow White, she had a rough life. But she also found her Charming. So goodnight dear, and remember.

The little girl was exhausted, so she mumbled something that seemed like a goodnight, and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Regina couldn't stop looking at the little girl, she felt compassion, and guilt. Because it was her fault that Emma was in that horrible place. But maybe, just maybe she gave her hope for the future. Regina walked away, back to the TARDIS. She knew this was just the beginning of a journey, but she wanted to see what was next. The Evil Queen wanted to know if there was still hope for her, because she knew what she did. But she also wanted to seek forgiveness. Even if she needed to travel with that mad man to find it.

**Meanwhile back in Storybrooke...**

After Regina disappeared Emma couldn't believe what she just saw. It was so weird, yet so familiar. That blue box, she thought she'd seen it somewhere before. But did she believe she was the saviour now? No, her reality check always won that battle for her. She just whispered in her mind that it was all a trick, or a prank. But was it?

"Mom, you gotta believe it now don't you? The curse and operation Cobra, and you saw The Doctor yourself. Come on!" Henry almost yelled that afternoon.

"Kid, i believe that there's something off about this town, but fairytales, a curse? Regina as some sort of Evil Queen? Sorry Henry i just- i c... can't. Come on let's go to Mary Margaret's for now. Have a goodnight's sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow. Is that ok with you?" Emma was exhausted from all the things that were running trough her mind.

_Can i trust that doctor with Regina? Where is Regina going now? Is she an Evil Queen? Will this mean my parents live here? How can i break this curse? Did that box just disappeared? Was Henry right all along? Why do i care so much about Regina? But serious Emma, Fairytale characters?_

She was really losing it. But a shower and a goodnight's sleep would fix some things for now. So they were going to the apartment...

Emma woke up, it was 3:AM she dreamed. But was it a dream? It was so vivid. She could hear herself make a wish. She could feel her pain because she was back in that awful place. But then Regina came, and told her a bedtime story. It was like...

It was like.. She was remembering something she thought she'd forgot. She remembered that story about Snow White, she did not understand what was happening to her. But she would ask the one person that would.

Henry.

"Kid.. kid, come on Henry wake up" Emma whispered a little, she was waking up her son in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep. It was a bit odd. But well, the past few days were even weirder so.

"Mom, MOM?! What are you doing here, it's the middle of the night?" Henry was half asleep when he yelled at his mom. But when he woke up he understood what was happening.

"Are you remembering new memories? Like you had them, but you thought you'd forgot?" Damn that kid was smart, Emma made a mental note to give him chocolate milk and his favorite breakfast in the morning.

"Yeah kid, something like that yes." Emma said a bit shy, because her ten year old son was outsmarting her.

"Well in this book was a story about the Doctor, that time can be rewritten. You can change someone's past entirely. So then people remember new things. New experiences." Henry almost sounded like a teacher when he was lecturing Emma about time and space. It was cute she thought.

"Well then i know where your mom went first kid, my past" Emma felt it, she felt compassion for Regina, something she never felt before. Hope, for a brighter future. She remembered that kind woman who told her that particular bedtime story about Snow and Charming. Emma cried, she believed it...

But what now?

**Back in the TARDIS...**

Regina walked out of the foster home, she saw that blue box again. Waiting for her, she knew it was a risk, snooping around in someone's past. You didn't need to be some Doctor to understand that she thought. But she also knew that is was the only way to see what her life had been, or maybe would be. She knew you could travel to the future with that box. But the Doctor said "We can see your future, but there are thousands of possibilities and outcomes. You never know for sure what it's going to be. The only person who can make your future how you want it is you. You can be the change you want to be for yourself. If you only see that, then you understand." He always spoke as if he knew everything. It annoyed her a bit. Because she was a Queen, and that man was lecturing her all day like she was some peasant.

"Regina where would you like to go next?" The Doctor asked while running around.

"Do i have a choice in this matter?" Regina asked a little bit sobbing.

"Well you can pick any point in your past you want to understand" The Doctor said with a daring voice.

"All right if you wish to let me choose, we're going to my youth as a little girl. I want to understand why my mother raised me the way she did, with her magic"


End file.
